


囚笼

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, 一直清醒McCoy, 家暴, 我发誓我是爱U姐的！, 承包鱼塘总裁Spock, 暴力, 柔弱无助Jim, 狗血, 认真你就输了, 韩剧上身Sarek
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 爱情是个囚笼。（我他妈不知道我在干什么）





	囚笼

-

 “准备好了吗？”

沉重的呼吸声。

“是的。”

男人的回答仿佛来自很远、很远的地方。

-

Jim Kirk第一次见到Spock的那一天，他被舍友打发到楼下买咖啡，理由是不负责一日三餐的人就应该负责任地承担买咖啡的工作。年轻的人类一头金发乱蓬蓬的，脚上还趿拉着一双没剩下几撮毛的拖鞋。

过多的人群拥堵在柜台，因为考试周没有学员不需要咖啡因来帮助自己熬过漫长的复习计划表。Jim烦躁地抓着头发在队伍里苦苦等待，然而一双手比他更快拿走了标着“Mr. Bones”的咖啡杯。

“嘿！那是给我的咖啡！”

无礼插队的客人转过头，尖尖的耳朵和齐眉的刘海让Jim屏住了呼吸。Jim认出了学院的瓦肯教授，毕竟没有人不知道大名鼎鼎、性感严厉的Spock先生。他只是没想到Spock教授真的如此帅气。Jim强忍住想要梳一梳头发的手，在对方棕色眼睛的注视下有些喘不过气。

“我只是想把它拿给你。”

Jim想要说谢谢，但是他突然想起自己早上还没刷牙。对方发出了模糊的声音，像是一个笑声。Jim偷偷掐了一下自己，想让自己混沌的大脑清醒一点。他接过咖啡转头就跑，却被一把拉住了手。

“Spock，Spock S'chn T'gai”

“Jim。”他低着头怕自己的口气冲到瓦肯人逻辑的表情。

“以后你来这家咖啡店随意点菜，不需要付钱或排队。”

Jim震惊地抬起头看向对方，Spock一副云淡风轻的表情，仿佛刚才只是递给了Jim一张打折卡。

“你怎么……你不用……我是说这怎么……”

“这家咖啡厅是我的家族产业。”

Spock对他挑起眉毛，似乎在惊讶Jim不知道自己有多么地财大气粗。Jim暗自着急，但Bones和他暴躁的脾气还在等着他，于是人类胡乱说了句“谢谢”便跑过了马路。

拐了个弯他仍然能感受到瓦肯人灼热的视线，像是一把火一样烧得他满头大汗。

-

McCoy坚定声称Jim讲的奇遇他一个字也不会相信，毕竟这个世界上不可能有这么神经病的人类，更何况Jim描述的是一个瓦肯人——是挂了McCoy一门选修课的他妈的Spock。事实是，Jim仍然在那家咖啡馆享受到了不用排队、消费免单的豪华待遇。年轻人说不上有多么得意，但每次穿过排队的焦躁人群时Gary和Uhura杀人的表情总是值得一看。

三个月后他终于吃腻了这家咖啡馆的三明治，在老板坚决不更新菜单的懒惰行为下，Jim转而投向另一家咖啡馆——然后像是活在狗血小说里一样，他又看到了Spock。

Spock看起来不太开心，他的嘴角像是挂了两串铁饼，眉毛严厉地竖起来几乎飞到刘海里，好像Jim没有按时交论文还试图肉身行贿，并且威胁Spock不给过就冲到瓦肯大使馆把地球与瓦肯的友谊炸上天。

对，Spock不仅是一个教授，还是个大使的儿子，McCoy在第一时间就尽其所能地把Jim口中多金缺脑的瓦肯人的情报翻了个底朝天，感谢八卦的校医院值班室。

Spock抢过了Jim手中的咖啡，还有蛋糕，还有三明治，还有薯片，还有作业，还有课本。因为Jim不喜欢背书包出门，他喜欢尽可能地开发自己身体所有能够支撑物品的部位。

Jim伸了伸胳膊，踢踢腿，转了一圈脖子，放松下浑身酸软的肌肉后视线重新回到瓦肯人身上，Spock还在用自己激光笔一般刺目的视线注视着他。

“为什么不去买咖啡了？”

关你屁事——这四个字从未在Jim脑海中闪过。

Jim突然就羞红了脸，也许被这样一位英俊的瓦肯人关注极大地满足了他的虚荣心，或者瓦肯人太英俊了所以他做什么都是对的。总之一种为自己辩解的欲望突然淹没了Jim。

“我不喜欢那家咖啡馆了，所以换了一家。”

Spock若有所思地点点头，期间极其快速地捞起了Jim不慎掉落的、他坚持要自己拿的一袋面包片。Jim惊叹于传说中的瓦肯三倍速，他不由自主的惊呼让瓦肯人脸上用来固定表情的无形水泥至少崩了一半。

“从今往后这条街的咖啡，你的消费都免单。”

Jim张开了嘴，半天没有说出一句话，最后只好点了点头。奇怪的感情攀附着他的心脏，然后沉甸甸地坠落。Spock歪头示意了一下，Jim才发现他们已经站在了学生公寓门口。教授的突然出现让热热闹闹的周末学生住宿区乌云压顶，不少决定死线挑战的学员纷纷躲在长椅花丛后面，用好奇兴奋的眼神打量着学院的传奇教授和传奇学生。

Jim在众人瞩目下接过自己的东西，他觉得自己脑袋上冒着热腾腾的蒸汽。Spock的影子被太阳拖得长长的，覆盖了他回宿舍的小道。

-

“咖啡，哼。”

笔在触摸屏上划过，发出尖锐刺耳的噪声。

咳嗽声，喘息声，似乎有人挣扎着想要让自己的肺泡发挥应有的功能。

“我不明白他为什么会吃你那一套，他也不缺那一点买咖啡的钱。你绝对给他下了什么药！”

“否定的，我只是给了他他想要的。”

“什么？你他妈的给了什么？”

询问的声音陡然拔高，仿佛锋利的指甲刮过玻璃。椅子在地面上猛地拉开的声音，模糊而遥远的惊呼声，重物掉落在地面，急促的脚步声。

服务员小声劝说：“先生，请你冷静……”

“他想要爱情，我给了他爱情。我想要……我只想要他。”

-

“啊啊——嗯——哦——再快一点，求你了，Spock。”

瓦肯人居高临下地俯视着人类的身躯。数小时前还洁白无瑕的肉体上印着青青紫紫的痕迹。人类在深色的床单上延展，漂亮的肌肤包裹着尖锐的骨头。Jim的后背仿佛一只随时破茧成蝶的幼虫，在皮肤下暗然蠕动。他低下头啃咬人类细嫩的后颈，牙齿摩擦着渗出汗水的皮肉。

Spock仍旧缓慢地前进着，破开层层阻碍深入情人的体内，却在Jim顺从地后退时猛地拔出，满意地看着入口处夹杂着鲜红血丝的白色浊液在红肿的肌肉上空虚地流出。

富有侵略性与征服欲的动作让Jim彻底崩溃，他在被子中瘫软，扭过脑袋看着Spock。泪水蒙在眼睛上，在灯光下折射出璀璨的蓝光。Spock满足地捞起湿淋淋的人类抱在怀里，骤然腾空的人类发出惊叫，又在瓦肯人坚实的胸膛里放松自己。从上往下的贯穿让他们都发出了悠长的呻吟。

Spcok不再约束自己，快速地抽插几下然后爆发，在Jim的身体里倾注自己的爱意。先前注入的粘液和新加入的成员在Jim的肠道里激烈打转，Jim的小腹微微凸起，好像在孕育一个不可能存在的生命。他舔着嘴唇伸手把大腿上蜿蜒爬行的白色液体抹开，躺在床上一边吮吸着手指一边咯咯笑着。

Spock的棕色的双眼牢牢盯着床单上遍布伤痕的Jim。都是他的，这个人类是他驯服的杰作，是他培养出来的，每一寸肌肤、每一次抚摸下的颤抖、每一个挑逗的眼神，都是属于他的。Spock的头脑在艰难恢复的清醒中悄然堕入黑暗的深渊。

他伸手捞过人类，Jim没能躲开，他在瓦肯人强势的怀抱中若有若无地推搡着拒绝。他的抗议被Spock全数吞入腹中。不仅如此，他要把这个金发的人类拆吃入腹，眼睛、嘴唇、肌肉、骨头、头脑、心脏。

全部。

-

“停！我不想听这个，我不想知道你在床上怎么折腾他的。”

“我们彼此相爱，你不应该肆意诋毁。”

“哼，随便你怎么说，我只相信我看到的——现在告诉我‘那件事’，我要听到所有的细节，全部。”

“这已经没有意义了。”

长久的停顿，沉重的呼吸，桌子震荡着，玻璃制品在平面上跳跃。

“有没有意义，Jim说了算——我说了算。”

-

Sarek大使的家位于城市的郊区，耸立绵延的群山将大部分的阳光排斥在住宅区之外，24小时人工灌溉的树木在微风中时不时刷过窗檐，延伸向地平线的草坪上零星点缀着死气沉沉的做旧雕塑。豪华的轿车来来往往，每一个华丽的袍角都暗示着风云涌动。

Spock暗自松了松领口。母亲去世后宽松的T恤和牛仔裤便与他永别。父亲的品味在这个家里渐渐重新占领每一个角落，从角落的盆栽、楼梯的地毯到仆人的穿戴，儿子的吃用。年轻的瓦肯人知道父亲将他召回家中除了家族生意以外必然有更私人的事情，重要到他们不得不中断十年的冷战在这个阴森的书房重新相聚。Sarek强势的气息在书房里徘徊着，壁炉里的柴火噼啪作响，Spock隐约间听到了木块的挣扎与尖叫。

他偷偷调整了站姿，期望埋首文书的父亲没有看到自己的小动作。Sarek摘下了眼镜，优雅地放下挽起的袖子，举手投足的沉稳像一面擦得一尘不染的镜子映照出Spock的轻浮与幼稚。年长者的表情沉浸如一潭死水，专业的面孔仿佛谈判桌上的王者，严厉的眼神中藏着一丝不屑。

“我看到你的动作了，年轻人。挺拔的站姿是一个瓦肯人最基本的尊严，Spock，你从小就让我失望。”

Sarek没有说出口，但Spock听到了这句话。他的喉咙发紧，腹部的心脏在愤怒中疯狂跳动。

“据说，你最近和一个人类走得很近。”

Sarek站起身踱步到壁炉前，温暖的火焰和明亮的光芒被他细瘦的身躯阻挡。Spock不由自主地打了一个寒颤，他深吸一口气，聚集起自己所有的勇气。

“父亲，Jim是一个优秀的……”

“他是个人类，而你身为瓦肯大使之子，除了和一名无法生育的男性人类浪费你宝贵的精力以外，你有更重要的事情要做。”

Sarek挑起的眉毛压下了儿子所有不甘的辩解。

“今后你将会把自己所有的精力放在家族产业中，待你和星舰学院的合同到期后，你将回到瓦肯，完成与T’pring的链接仪式，在此之前你可以在业余时间做任何事情，但是……”

大使从书架深处抽出一个文档，Spock在模糊的灯光中看到情人的名字被以漆黑的墨水描绘在封皮上，仿佛被锋利华丽的笔画封印住无法脱身的囚鸟。

“Jim Kirk确实是一个极其优秀的人类，以他的年龄和种族，能够在十八岁绕过银行的安保系统盗走大量金钱，确实是一件令人瞩目的成就。不巧他当时盗窃的款项有一部分属于瓦肯科学院捐助给星际联邦科学实验室的基金，若瓦肯科学院就此事向联邦提出抗议，Kirk先生的事业想必会遭受严重的打击。”

尖锐的抽气声让Spock膝盖一软，他意识到那是自己欠缺控制力的表现。Sarek将文件原封不动地放回书架，Spock一半的心思花在制定盗窃文件的计划，一半的心思绝望地告诉自己，父亲既然敢在他面前将文件拿出，必然有相应的措施。

Sarek仿佛是他人生道路上无法逾越的大山，无法除去的障碍，他永远自高处睥睨自己弱小可怜的儿子，一事无成的儿子，他牢牢掌控的儿子。

Spock自眩晕中恢复，Sarek的嘴角似乎含着得意洋洋的微笑，他摇摇头走向自己的儿子，他混血的后代在父亲的阴影中无助地发抖着。宽大的手掌握紧消瘦的肩头，Sarek似乎被过去的温情记忆俘获，终于他脸上的皱纹中浮现出昔日慈父的影子。

“你的母亲会为你骄傲的——只要你做了正确的事情。”

-

“然后呢？你这个蠢货干了什么？”

“我试图和他分手……在不伤害他的情况下。”

“然而你伤害了他，你这个自以为是的王八蛋。”

 “你得明白……”

杯子撞击桌面的声音，水流声。

“事情并不总是按你所计划的发展。我只是太爱他了。”

-

Jim这几天总是感到心焦，他无法专注于任何事情。Spock已经三天没有联系他了，他专门用来接Spock消息的通讯器仿佛失去了报时以外的所有功能。McCoy从最初的欣喜若狂逐渐陷入了同样的焦虑中，每天坐在餐桌前对着所有尖耳朵的事物骂骂咧咧，一只竖着耳朵的狗狗都能让他发半天的脾气。

“我要去找他，Bones。”

McCoy从厨房里冲了出来，浑身散发着Jim最喜欢的蓝莓馅饼的味道。他把铲子随手扔到桌上，急匆匆脱下印着草莓爱心图案的围裙。

“你他妈早该去找他了，我跟你一起。”

“不了，Bones，我自己去，”年轻人挤出一个勉强的笑容，额角的碎发蔫搭搭的，“等我回来吃饭！”

Jim迈着故作轻快的步伐穿过人群，擦肩而过的学生们纷纷回头用奇怪的目光打量着Jim。他无暇顾及，一心一意地往教授办公区走去。Spock不喜欢Jim到办公室找他，但Jim顾不上这么多了，他满心满眼只能看到Spock。他想念Spock，想得胸口发疼，想得头晕目眩，想得不能呼吸，想得无法进食。

他看到Spock的办公室门半掩着，他的爱人就在里面。Jim心跳如鼓，即将与爱人重聚的快乐洗去了他心中的愤懑与忧伤。Jim一把推开门。熟悉的气息扑面而来。

“Spock——”

他呆住了。Spock也呆住了，Spock身上的Uhura也呆住了。他们三个人像是突然被时间静止的力场笼罩。Uhura修长健美的双腿跨在Spock结实的身躯旁，她的胸骄傲地挺立着，磨蹭着Spock淡色的嘴唇。原始而又淫迷的场景对Jim散发着强烈的排斥。Jim无法控制地后退了一步。

“下午好，Spock。”Jim克制不住地哽咽着，“你们继续。”

Spock没有说话，Uhura责怪的眼神让Jim窒息。他嘭地关上门，太阳穴突突直跳。门的那一边传来许多声响，Jim没有精力去分辨。他只看到自己还穿着背心短裤，左脚是长筒靴，右脚却踏着毛绒拖鞋。这就是路人回头看他的原因：Jim Kirk像一个笑话，一个天大的笑话。

他往电梯口走去，却被拖住了手，在强大的拉力下跌入一个怀抱。是Spock，瓦肯人在极短的时间里穿上了自己的衣服，仪表堂堂地出现在他的面前，头发一丝不苟地梳得整整齐齐，脸上的绿晕还没有完全散开。

“你不许走。”

“那你想让我怎么做！”

Uhura在他们身边大喊着什么，瓦肯人扭头，他或许做了什么恐吓的表情，女人的脸在恐惧中扭曲了一下，转身便跑开了，甚至没有捡起自己踩飞的拖鞋。Jim还在努力挣脱瓦肯人的抓握，他蹬着墙壁试图离开Spock，却被拖进办公室里。

“你不明白我是为了什么！”

瓦肯人靠得很近，他将人类锁在墙角里，Jim的膝盖窝磕到矮几上，一屁股坐在了上面。

“那你解释给我听啊！”

Jim梗着脖子，他们的嘴唇互相擦过，Jim打了个哆嗦。他想他实在是太气愤了，才会忍不住哭出来。瓦肯人的表情隔着泪水看起来温柔了许多，Spock陷入了沉默。

“你不说吗？你还不说——再不说我们就分手！”

“你再说一遍？”

Spock低沉的声音里藏了些什么，像是蹲伏在阴暗角落的野兽。Jim瑟缩了一下。他不知道自己为什么会这样说，与Spock分开似乎是一个宇宙崩塌那样不可能的事情，但是宇宙将会崩塌的，他们……他们将会……

他舔了舔嘴唇，鼓起勇气：“我说分手。”

Jim惊讶于自己声音里的冷漠，他擦干眼泪，想要推开瓦肯人。他想回宿舍了，Bones的蓝莓馅饼大概快凉了。

Jim站起身，接着他飞了出去。他无法抑制地大叫，墙壁阻止了他继续飞行。冰冷的墙面接住了他然后重重扔到了地板上。Jim在疼痛中哀嚎着抱住自己，试图减缓钝痛在全身蔓延的速度。他的头火辣辣地疼，后背仿佛在燃烧。Spock温暖的手掌不顾他的抗议强势地捧起他的脑袋，抱在怀里温柔地抚摸着。

“你不是这样想的，Jim。”

Spock的声音仍然像水流一样安抚人心，Jim瑟缩着想要站起身，Spock强硬地抱住了他。一只手拂开他额前的碎发，Spock细碎的吻带着血的味道。

Jim朦胧间意识到那是他的血。

他摇晃着想要起身，嘟囔咒骂着，世界在他眼前旋转着。Spock不耐烦地把他的脸拨到另一边，Jim怔愣着看着窗前摇晃的树叶意识到Spock刚刚扇了自己一巴掌。脑子昏沉沉的，Jim的脸颊突突直跳，他难以置信地摸着自己发肿的脸，对着Spock睁大了眼睛。

“你打我。”

Spock抱紧了他，像是要把Jim揉到自己怀里。他把脸埋在Jim的脖颈处，深吸一口气。

“对不起，Jim，原谅我。”

Jim不知道该说什么，太多的事情在一瞬间发生，他一时间只能想起自己等待了许久的蓝莓馅饼。

“我饿了。”他听到自己说。

“我爱你，Jim。”Spock喃喃自语着，像是在劝说Jim相信什么违反物理定律的事情：“我爱你，你也爱我，我爱你，Jim。”

Spock开始摇晃Jim，Jim的脖子在剧烈的动作中似乎要随时折断。他艰难地喘息着，血块堵在鼻腔里让他无法呼吸，世界逐渐离他远去，取而代之的是Spock，他的Spock，只有Spock。

“我爱你，我也爱你，Spock。”他听到自己说。

-

“所以并不是他跌倒了……我就知道……你这个混蛋。”

“不是。”

“但是他替你掩盖了你的暴力行为——因为你威胁了他。”

物体碰撞的声音，电流杂音。

“因为他爱我。”

“但你最后还是向他提出了分手。”

沉默。

-

“因为Uhura吗？你更喜欢她吗？”

Jim勉强地笑着，他沉重的呼吸像一把鼓槌一下下敲打在Spock的心口，然而Spock没有说话。

“挺好的……Uhura会给你生很多的小瓦肯，小尖耳朵……多可爱啊。”

Jim笑了起来，他总是喜欢和小孩子玩耍。那是因为他自己就是个长不大的孩子。Spock伸手试图抓住Jim。人类急忙后退，绊着地上的砖头踉跄了一下。Spock的手落空了，人类不再是他可以随意触碰的对象。他隐约看到他们之间的纽带在一点点断裂，带来逐渐明晰的疼痛。

“再见，Spock，希望未来在舰桥上能与你相遇。”

Jim扭头跑起来，他的步伐有些凌乱，几次差点与行人相撞。Spock不安地握紧手中的PADD，一眨眼Jim已经消失在街角，而他明天就要搭乘飞船回到瓦肯。T’pring和她古老陈旧的家族在等待着他，他阴森冰冷的人生道路已经铺好。

他听到远处传来惊呼声，不详的预感涌上心头，越来越激烈地搅动着他的意识之海。也许Jim掉到井盖里了，也许Jim撞到了克林贡人身上，也许Jim……

他在自己反应过来之前就跑了起来，街景快速滑过，来不及避让的人群被他粗鲁挥开。他看到街道上积聚了一群人，嗡嗡的谈话声像是蜂群绕着他旋转。

“Jim！”他听到自己大喊着，声音里的狂乱得像是来自内心深藏的野兽在咆哮。

人群自动散开，他终于看到他的Jim了。Jim躺在地上，他心爱的书籍散落在周围，包括那个他想要送给Spock却没来得及的花束。Jim的手软绵绵地半握着，他的脑袋挨着一个咖啡杯，淌出的咖啡和鲜红的血迹混在一起，污浊不堪。

Spock伸出颤抖的手，Jim认出了他的前男友，他颤巍巍地笑着，阳光点亮了他蓝色的眼睛。

“Spock……我爱……”

人类的表情凝固了，瓦肯人的心跳停止了。

-

抽泣声。

“他死了。”

“他死了。”

“你杀了他。”

“我杀了他。我杀了他。我杀了他。我杀了他！”

哭泣声逐渐停止。

“你说完了？”

“都结束了，McCoy医生。”

“没有什么要补充的吗，Spock？”

“没有，医生。一切都结束了。”

采访者招来服务员付款的谈话声。

“我希望你下地狱，Spock。”

录音播放完毕。

 （完）


End file.
